


Old bed

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Old bed

Ian pushed deeply into Mickey and his boyfriend arched his back, moaning. Ian groaned and pushed faster, hands gripping the other’s hips. They were both gasping for air and covered in a glistening layer of sweat. Mickey was on his hands and knees, but his legs were shaking and he doubted he’d be able to keep the position for long. Not that it mattered anyway, because he was about to climax, what with Ian repeatedly brushing his prostate and the constant pressure of his own hand on his cock. He felt as his balls tightned, his ass clenching around Ian’s cock and he came, sputtering cum over the sheets. He heard Ian cry out his name as he orgasmed at the same time and his knees finally gave in. He collapsed on the bed, bringing Ian down on top of him. And then they both fell more.

“Ouch! What the…?”

Ian laughed, still gasping for air, and rolled over to the side. “I think we broke the bed.”

Mickey moved caustiously, sitting up slowly.

“Fucking old bed. This is all your fault.”

Ian took that as a compliment and just grinned in reply.


End file.
